


Welcome to Cafe Jima

by MusicalJellyfish



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel)
Genre: Fluffy, Gen, a little cursing, just silly cuteness, self insert pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 13:59:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4265865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalJellyfish/pseuds/MusicalJellyfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Essentially a little one-shot for Self Insert Weekend on June 26th and 27th! Just a little silly self-indulgence, please read and I hope you enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to Cafe Jima

I huffed in boredom as the door to the cafe swung open, knowing my eyes had lit up as my favorite hodge-podge group of guests made their way to the counter. They were a large group, lively with their consistent flow of bickering and debating, but they always made my day more interesting. I knew it was going to be a doozy of a start as the blonde teen and older local hairdresser were already in a heated debate over baked goods.

“You’re still growing brat, you can’t live off of cupcakes and pizza!”

“Wanna bet, old man? I still have my metabolism, unlike  _some_ wanna be ronins around here who are just getting  **fat**.”

“Why you-!”

“Koujaku-san, Noiz-san! It’s rude to fight like this in a public establishment!!” The interruption came from the masked man with the sweet voice, Clear, who seemed to be the primary peacekeeper. He turned to me and bowed overly deep, begging for my forgiveness as the kimono’d man’s attitude switched with an impressive smoothness.

“How rude of us, I’m sorry dear girl! Please, come by my salon later and I’ll make it up to- hey! Aoba, quit it!” I snickered as the blue haired boy tugged Koujaku away by his ear, mumbling about stupid hippos before smiling at me apologetically.

“Sorry about him, is it okay to order Ms. Crumpet? It’s a big order.” I heard the blonde, Noiz, sniggering at my work appropriate name. I resisted to urge to lob a muffin at his head.

“Of course, Aoba! I’m guessing you’re treating everyone?” I went ahead and logged into the menu software so I could prepare their food and drinks.

“Yep! We got a lot to celebrate! Ren found a job, I got a big raise at work and one of our other friends is coming to visit us from America!” I peeked over his shoulder where ‘Ren’ was, eyes focused on Aoba and I swear if the boy had a tail it would be wagging. Cute. And definitely more than a friend, even cuter.

“Mink-san!” The ever cheerful white-haired boy chipped in, making a noise of distress as the scarred man pulled him back with a grumble.

“Friend seems a bit much, I still think he’s an assh-”

“Koujaku-san!”

“Koujaku, stop being rude! Be useful and get a table with Noiz, Ren and Clear’ll help me order the food.”

“Speaking of which~” I couldn’t help but tease, watching the tips of Aoba’s ears go pink.

“Ah, y-yeah. Let’s see…” he peered into the dessert case with a look of intent concentration, ever so serious about his dessert selection process. I tapped my fingernail as I waited, jumping a bit in surprise as Clear made a sudden gasp, lunging at me to take me hand and nearly knocking Aoba over in the process.

“Crumpet-san! Your nails are so pretty and glittery! And are those little jellyfish!?” He looked positively enamored as I wiggled my fingers at him a bit to show off the iridescent shine.

“Ah, yeah…Yoshie-san dragged me to the nail salon for my birthday, I’m glad you like them..” I chuckled watching those pink eyes wide beneath the glass eyepieces of the mask. It made me wanna ruffle his hair, especially when he half whispered in an awed voice, “They’re my favorites..” But then Aoba was scowling a bit and lightly pushed Clear away from the counter.

“C'mon Clear, I need to order and unless you’re paying I need to talk to Crumpet.” I had to hide my grin as Clear slumped in a comical fashion, Ren acting quick to comfort him with soft words and a gentle touch. I raised my eyebrow and wondered about those lingering fingertips when blue boy cleared his throat to regain my attention. Oops.

“Ah, sorry about that. What can I get you today?”

“No problem, let’s see….green tea lattes for me and Koujaku, chai lattes for Ren, Clear, and Noiz, Mink…I think he’d like a cinnamon mocha…and Mizuki…shit…what’s his usual?” Ah, so the bar owner was coming too? Good guy. I grinned and looked for the rib leaders regular choice and punched in the code.

“So that’s two matcha lattes, three chai teas, a cinnamon mocha, and a peaches and cream frappe? All large, I assume. Anything else?” Aoba grinned, and like every time he smiled it was easy to see why he had a veritable harem of adoring men.

“Thanks, and yeah…could I get a mixed dozen plus two of filled buns? Whatever you think would match well without drinks, I trust your instinct!”

“Ah yes, I am the pastry whisper after all. That’ll be…7009 yen, and about fifteen minutes to get everything ready. Dining in or out?” I took the cash and was counting out change as Aoba consulted his friends. After another round of bickering if was decided that they’d eat in and near that time another round of chaos started. The front bell chimed and before I could welcome the newcomer the masked man was hollering in pure excitement.

“Mink-san! You’re here! You’re really here!” He threw himself at the taller man hard enough to force a puff of air from him, his face blank as he tried to peel the enthusiastic albino man off of him.

“Oi, Gasmask get off. It’s not like you don’t call me everyday.” the words were a bit rough but without venom, and if I didn’t know any better I’d say there was warmth in those golden eyes.

“But Mink-san, I missed you!” Aoba rolled his eyes at Clear’s whining, taking his change and moving to join the rest of the group at the table set up, with me watching as chairs and tables were rearranged to accommodate the large group. Normally that would have irritated me, but they were good about righting the furniture before they left so I let them be. It was a celebration after all.

I turned my attention to filling the large order, eavesdropping a bit as I worked pouring and mixing all the drinks on my make list. I didn’t bother hiding my laughter when Mizuki’s entrance garnered a similar reaction as Mink’s, Clear squealing and throwing himself at the tanned man. I didn’t have to look to know Mizuki was a blushing mess, after all it was no new news that he held strong affections for his newest staff member. Truth be known I was pretty sure Clear would reciprocate those feelings, but it wasn’t my business to poke into…yet, anyway. It was amazing what two drinks with hearts drawn in the foam could accomplish, but that would be for another day.

I took note of where everyone sat at the table once the drinks were finished, setting the labeled cups in a circle according to who sat where and setting the buns in another circle right inside of the drinks. That freed up the middle of the platter of a special treat for the group; one of our largest fruit tarts loaded with fresh, sweet fruit. There was just enough room for a small stack of plates and another careful stack of forks. With a smile I swooped in, apologizing for interrupting as I set the ginormous loaded-down tray in the center. Mizuki whistled lowly in appreciation and Clear clapped his hands together in delight. Aoba looked at me in a bit of shock.

“I didn’t order a tart, Crum-”

“Hush kid, I know. It’s on the house, Crumpet’s Celebratory Tart Treat! Or something like that, either way eat up! I’ll bring a water pitcher and some glasses over shortly.” I bowed and went to take my leave when I felt something tug my sleeve,turning to meet eyes with a gently smiling Aoba.

“Why don’t you join us then? It’s the least we can do in thanks!” He was so sincere, it was sweet. I ruffled his hair a bit, earning more than one set of pouts as I declined his offer.

“No thank you; my boyfriend’ll be here shortly to bring me lunch, and I’m sure Cy cooked up something great! Seriously, you and your friends enjoy and take your time!” I gave a little wave and hurried back to the register, waving over my shoulder as a chorus of 'thanks’ followed my exit.

The rest of my shift went smoothly, the party of friends sticking around past closing as I let them wind down the conversations and tidied up around them. Their laughter and bubbling words filled the air and kept me smiling despite the fatigue in my bones. I enjoyed their company so much that when goodbyes were said I was sad to see them go. But like all fun things, this too had to end and with a smile I leaned out the cafe door to send them all off with an energic wave.

“Thanks for visiting Cafe Jima, please come visit us again soon!”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr at fuwa-fuwa-clear.tumblr.com or sweetestcrumpet.tumblr.com! Thank you for reading!


End file.
